The Rage Virus Chronicles
by EvilSeverus
Summary: Spielt vor "28 Days Later", während des ersten Ausbruchs des Rage-Virus. Der junge Soldat James Mitchell gerät in Manchester in die Hölle auf Erden. Zusammen mit einigen Überlebenden kämpft er um seine das blanke Existenz.


Kapitel I: 12 Sekunden

**Kapitel I: 12 Sekunden**

Es gibt Tage, an denen geht einfach alles schief. Wirklich, einfach alles geht schief! Es ist einer dieser Tage an denen du, kaum, dass du einen Fuß aus dem Bett gesetzt hast, im Fernsehen siehst wie zwei Jumbos ins World Trade Center stürzen. Oder du ein Fax kriegst in dem steht, dass die USA in China einmarschiert sind und dich gleichzeitig wunderst warum du keinen Atompilz am Horizont beobachten darfst. Oder es ist ganz einfach einer dieser Tage an denen nichts von derartigen weltpolitischen Dramen zu spüren ist, du jedoch so abrupt vom Piepen deines Weckers aus dem Schlaf gerissen wirst, dass du nicht mehr an den Hängeschrank über dem Bett denkst und dir eine sagenhafte Beule holst, die dich sofort wieder ins Reich der Träume katapultiert.

Und so ein Tag war heute auch. Ich, James Mitchell, spürte es genau. So ein Tag, an dem man wusste, dass er nur schief gehen konnte. Nur wäre es wohl blanker Zynismus gewesen, wenn ich auch nur erahnt hätte, dass rund 60 Millionen andere, britische Bürge heute Früh wohl ebenfalls mit diesem Gefühl erwacht sein mussten.

Für mich begann der ganze Ärger mit einem Anruf von Lieutenant Frederick Clark.

„Mitchell.", sagte ich schmerzverzerrt in den Telefonhörer, während ich mir mit einem Eisbeutel den Kopf kühlte. Ich würde den verfluchten Hängeschrank zu Feuerholz verarbeiten, soviel war sicher!

„Stehen Sie bequem, Sergeant.", sagte mein Vorgesetzter. Und in gewisser Weise salutierte ich ja. Mit einem Eisbeutel am Kopf, bereit im Namen der Queen den nächsten IKEA-Markt zu demolieren. „Ihr Urlaub wurde gestrichen. Melden Sie sich unverzüglich im Stützpunkt. Alles Weitere folgt dort."

Eine Hiobsbotschaft kommt selten allein. Bei Kopfschmerzen am Morgen und sogleich gestrichenen Urlaub konnte der Tag bloß eine Katastrophe werden!

Ich knallte den Hörer auf die Angeln, ging ins Bad, wusch mich, zog mich an und warf noch zwei Aspirin ein. Während ich in meine Uniform schlüpfte, grummelte ich leise vor mich hin, dass ich heute eigentlich zu meinen Eltern fahren wollte. Wir hatten uns lange nicht gesehen. Und bei unserem letzten Treffen hatten wir uns sehr gestritten. Leider. Eine Freundin hatte ich nicht. Das letzte, weibliche Wesen, das mit mir in meinem häuslichen Chaos lebte hatte mich – ganz wie im Film – wütend mit Blumentöpfen und Geschirr beworfen. Ich wusste bis heute nicht, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Ich war Soldat, da hatte man nicht frei wie's einem passte, aber ich hatte mich um sie gekümmert und trotzdem … Recht konnte ich es ihr dennoch nicht machen. Okay, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich „Manchester United"-Fan war und sie auf „Liverpool" stand?

Ich schüttelte einfach bloß den Kopf, packte meinen Rucksack und ging aus dem Haus. Oder sollte ich besser sagen dem hässlichsten Plattenbau aller hässlichen Plattenbauten in ganz Manchester? Ja, das traf es eher. Das Ganze gehörte zu einem jener Arbeiterviertel in denen nur Leute lebten, die entweder nicht hier wegkamen oder die hierher kamen, weil sie kein Geld hatten. Als Zeitsoldat verdiente ich zwar nicht schlecht, aber sobald ich mich mal irgendwo niedergelassen hatte – und mochte es der schäbigste Ort der Welt sein – war ich automatisch zu faul mir was anderes zu suchen. Meine Eltern konnten davon ein Lied singen.

Ich stieg in meinen Wagen und natürlich sprang er nicht an! Ja, es war so ein richtig typischer Scheißtag! Wenn gleich jemand anrufen würde und mir mitteilte, dass ich meinen Job los sei würde es mich auch nicht mehr wundern. Oder wenn im Radio käme, dass ein Meteorit auf die Erde fiele oder Aliens auf der Erde landeten. Na ja, um Aliens machte ich mir keine Sorgen. Grundsätzlich landeten die Aliens immer bei den Yankees! Oder hatte schon mal jemand britische Aliens gesehen? Also ich nicht!

Noch während ich mit der Zündung hantierte, das Auto wütend anschrie und aufs Armaturenbrett schlug klingte das Handy in meiner Brusttasche.

„Ja.", sagte ich etwas missmutig, als ich abnahm.

„James.", sagte die Stimme einer Frau, die ich sofort erkannte.

„Mom."

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Mom, das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick für …"

„Hast du schon die Nachrichten gesehen …?"

„Was? Nein, Mom, ich muss zur Arbeit."

„Sie sagen es sei überall."

Jetzt kam ich durcheinander. Hoffentlich hatte die gute alte Rosie Mitchell nicht wieder von unheilvollen Kräutern genascht.

„Was ist überall? Ich hab seit Wochen keine Nachrichten mehr verfolgt."

„Na dieses Virus, James. Sie sagen da gäbe es eine ganz schlimme, neue Krankheit …"

Na fein, jetzt kam sie auch noch mit ihren Gesundheitstipps!

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Mom, aber ich muss jetzt dringend los! Das kannst du mir auch noch später erzählen. Und Schlimmer als die Grippe wird's kaum sein!"

Ich steckte das Handy wieder ein und versuchte erneut meinen Wagen davon zu überzeugen sich in Gang zu setzen. Entgegen aller Erwartungen sprang er an.

So schnell es der morgendliche Arbeiterverkehr zuließ fuhr ich zum Stützpunkt – im Wissen, dass ich schon jetzt mindestens 20 Minuten zu spät dran war.

Manchester hatte sich gegen mich verschworen! Okay, vielleicht nicht die Stadt selbst, aber immerhin ihr Verkehrssystem. Es staute an allen Ecken und Kanten, an denen es stauen konnte. Ich holte mein Handy heraus, um meinen Vorgesetzten zu informieren, dass sie wohl noch ein paar Stunden auf mich warten könnten. Das andere Ende der Leitung war jedoch tot. Das verstand ich nicht. Ich hatte doch noch vor einer halben Stunde mit Lieutenant Clark gesprochen? Ich schaute auf die Netz- und Akkuanzeige meines Handys. Sie waren voll. Ich verfluchte leise den japanischen Billigschrott in meiner Hand und steckte das Telefon wieder weg und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass es endlich auf der Straße vorwärts ging, doch es tat sich nichts.

Ich machte das Radio an, da mir die Worte meiner Mutter am Telefon wieder einfielen. Ich hörte kaum Nachrichten. Oft hatte ich dafür einfach keine Zeit.

„Trotz der rapide ansteigenden Zahl der Infektionen ruft das Gesundheitsministerium die Bürger dazu auf Ruhe zu bewahren. Währenddessen hält Premierminister Brown eine Krisensitzung im Parlament ab, in der über Maßnahmen zur Eindämmung, der bis jetzt noch unbekannten Krankheit, diskutiert werden soll. Wir rufen an dieser Stelle nochmals alle Bürger dazu auf im Umgang mit infizierten Personen extreme Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Infizierte sind hochgradig ansteckend und gefährlich."

Noch bevor es der Sprecher im Radio zu Ende aussprechen konnte ertönten Schreie. Leute, die weiter vorn im Stau stecken stiegen aus und rannten zwischen den Wagenreihen und über die Autos hinweg, panisch davon.

Ich lehnte mich aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, was dort los war. Ich hörte heute das erste Mal vom Virus, doch ich sah sofort wer es hatte und wer nicht. Die Infizierten waren schlimmer als Tollwütige. Sie griffen alles und jeden an, den sie fanden.

Scheiß auf Lieutenant Clark! Ich sprang aus dem Wagen und rannte über die Autos hinweg davon. Auch wenn es mir keiner gesagt hatte, wusste ich sofort, als ich diese Tobsüchtigen sah, dass ich schneller als sie sein musste. Um einiges schneller!

Jeder Passant den sie erwischten verwandelte sich sofort in einen von ihnen. Sie bissen die Leute oder kotzten ihr Innerstes auf sie. Ein wenige Sekunden dauernder Kontakt reichte. Wen sie nicht ansteckten, den prügelten sie tot.

Und ich rannte. Ich rannte so schnell wie ich nur konnte über die endlosen Autoreihen. Ich drehte mich um und blickte zurück, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich so nur wertvolle Zeit verlor.

Wie in einer Welle aus Gewalt spülte es die Infizierten unbarmherzig nach vorn. Das war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was ich je gesehen hatte. Nicht mit randalierenden Hooligans, die sich Straßenschlachten mit der Polizei lieferten. Nicht mit Soldaten, die in der Schlacht aufeinander trafen. Hooligans bezwang man irgendwann, ebenso war es mit den verfeindeten Soldaten. Irgendwann würden sie aufgeben. Die Infizierten hingegen nicht. Das wurde mir klar, als ich die brüllenden, tobenden Massen auf mich zu rennen sah.

Ich sprang von dem Wagen, auf dem ich gerade stand, direkt in die Massen aus flüchtenden Menschen und Infizierten. Es warf mich zu Boden. Die Leute stürzten und stiegen über mich. Die Tollwütigen kamen immer näher. Ich robbte über den Boden, versuchte mich aufzurappeln. Mit Mühe und Not rettete ich mich in eine schmale Gasse und hoffte, dass es die Infizierten nicht mitbekommen hatten.

Ich rappelte mich auf und rannte davon. Auf der anderen Seite der Gasse erwartete mich jedoch beinahe der Selbe Anblick.

Was war bloß passiert? Woher kamen all diese Tobwütigen und warum tat niemand etwas?

„Bewahren Sie Ruhe." Die Typen im Gesundheitsministerium hatten gut Reden! Die grasten gemütlich auf den Feldern der Bürokratie, während die Leute vor die Hunde gingen. Im Grunde war es also wie immer.

Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir ein Knurren, welches mehr dem eines Hundes glich, als dem eines Menschen. Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass mindestens ein Infizierter hinter mir stand.

Ich rannte los. Direkt über die Straße, auf der ebenfalls die Hölle tobte. Infizierte und Nichtinfizierte – alle stürmten die durcheinander. Ich konnte sehr schnell nicht mehr unterscheiden wer was war. Trotzdem spürte ich wie sich diese Tollwütigen an meine Fersen hefteten. Ich versuchte sie abzuschütteln, doch das war in diesem Chaos scheinbar unmöglich. Erneut rannte ich in eine Gasse, doch sie schafften es mich von hinten zu packen. Ich stürzte und knallte hart auf den Betonboden. Zeit, um die Schmerzen zu beachten blieb nicht. Ich kämpfte mit meinen blanken Fäusten gegen diese Meute an. Einer der Infizierten wollte mich beißen. Er lag auf mir, bleckte die Zähne und sabberte meine Uniform voll.

Unvermittelt wurden die umliegenden Infizierten von Kugeln getroffen. Sie klappten leblos zusammen. Der Tollwütige auf mir sah erschrocken auf, sprang hoch und erntete eine Kugel im Kopf.

Ich konnte nicht sehen, wer geschossen hatte, doch ich war ihm aufrichtig dankbar. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre ebenfalls gebissen worden. Langsam drehte ich mich zur Seite und erhob mich. An mir klebte das Blut der Infizierten.

„Alles klar da unten?", rief jemand von der Feuertreppe aus. Ich sah hinauf. Einen Stock über mir stand ein Mann in den mittleren Jahren. Er war kräftig, sein Gesicht freundlich, welches von einem Dreitagebart überwuchert wurde. Sein Haar war schwarz und kurz geschnitten. Er trug nur ein Unterhemd und eine blaue Trainingshose. In seinen Händen hielt er ein altes Jagdgewehr.

„Ja.", rief ich noch etwas verwirrt nach oben.

„Kommen Sie. Schnell! Bevor noch mehr von denen auftauchen."

Ich sprintete unverzüglich die Feuertreppe hinauf und durch die Tür im ersten Stock. Drinnen schoben zwei Männer einen Schrank gegen vor die Tür, nachdem ich eingetreten war.

„Sergant Mitchell, Sie sollten ihre Sachen lieber ausziehen.", sagte mein Retter. Ich stutzte.

„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Er steht auf Ihrer Uniform.", meinte der Mann. Ich hätte am Liebsten mit dem Kopf gegen die nächste Wand geschlagen. Der Namensaufnäher an meiner Uniform – warum war ich da nicht von Selbst draufgekommen?

Ich zog meine Uniform vor den drei Männern aus. Ich hatte damit kein Problem. Ich wollte dieses infizierte Blut eh nicht irgendwo an mir kleben haben.

„Das ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.", sagte mein Retter zu mir. „Die Typen im Fernsehen meinen, dass das Virus nur durch direkten Kontakt übertragbar sei."

„Ich finde, mein Kontakt mit denen war sehr direkt.", sagte ich.

„Na ja, offenbar nicht direkt genug. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann überträgt es sich nur durch den Speichel und das Blut. Es darf wohl nicht in irgendwelche Körperöffnungen gelangen."

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich das Blut in eine meiner zahlreichen Öffnungen bekommen hatte.

„Was wenn ich infiziert bin?" Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir ganz übel.

„Nein, sind Sie nicht.", sagte einer der anderen Männer. Er war jung, sehr korpulent und trug Shirt und Jeans. „12 Sekunden. Länger braucht das Virus nicht, um Sie zu einen von denen zu machen." Ich nickte.

„Ich zeige Ihnen das Bad. Dort können Sie sich waschen. Sie haben's nötig.", sagte mein Retter und führte mich durch den Flur zu einem recht verkommenen Bad, doch das war besser als gar nichts. Irgendwie war es schon komisch, wie ich hier halb nackt herumlief. Fast so, als sei ich Zuhause. Der Mann ging zum Schrank und holte einige Sachen heraus.

„Hier. Das ist sauber."

Ich bedankte mich bei ihm und stieg unter die Dusche. Ich spülte mir das Blut ab und wusch mich intensiv. Danach trocknete ich mich ab und zog mir die Klamotten an. Es handelte sich um ein rotes Shirt, das mir gut eine Nummer zu groß war, sowie eine Jogginghose und ein schwarzes Sweatshirt.

Erfrischt und gesäubert ging ich aus dem Bad und hoffte, dass noch ein Platz vor dem Fernseher frei war. Ich musste erfahren, was geschehen war – insofern es irgendjemand da draußen wusste.


End file.
